


A Manly Kind of Fashion

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is horny, John teases & snark ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Manly Kind of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This is a little like a crack!PWP but, bizarrely, without the actual sex. In my defence, I was innocently ~~ogling~~ closely observing some pictures of John when I was waylaid by a babbling horny!Rodney muse. *sigh* What could I do? *g*  
>  2\. Thanks to my dear [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** for the read-through.

Rodney has this _thing_ , okay, well really - if you want to be pedantic about it, yes - it's a kink, all right?!

It's nothing huge and it's not your everyday kind of kink like ball gags or bondage or whatever. Not that there's anything wrong with any of that, of course, it's all okay by him and nothing to get bent out of shape about… unless you like being tied up and bent into weird shapes and then that's all perfectly fine too. Really, it's not like he's judgemental or anything because he's not and he's been around the block and there was that time with that guy after his second dissertation…. But anyway, it's just that this thing, this kink… _his_ kink is a little more unusual - it's very specific.

It's John.

Well, not just John, obviously… although thinking about it, Rodney does have this huge Lt. Colonel sized obsession that routinely threatens to liquefy his brain and turn him into a drooling idiot with no IQ at all - or well, _Kavanagh_. But that's not what he's talking about. No, this kink is related to something about John, something that he wears. Okay, yes, it's those god damn black leather combat boots, okay? Happy now? He can't help himself… just the sight of John standing there, usually doing something ridiculously dorky, or brave, or _both_ but, but wearing those big damn boots…. It's not like Rodney wants to lick them or anything…well, okay, maybe - but that's not the point! No, it's just that there's something about seeing John wearing them that ties a knot in Rodney's insides and makes his cock go from 'huh?' to 'oh, yes, do me right _now_ ' in less time than it takes him to snap his mouth shut tight and swallow the moan that's trying to force its way out.

It's not right - he's a super genius and should be smart enough to know better. And it's not even the boots themselves; they're military issue - Lorne has a pair, he even has a pair himself. No, it's specifically John's boots. John wearing Those Boots.

His brain really should be doing a better job of keeping his libido under tighter rein. It's just so unfair because he knows that John knows _exactly_ what he's doing too - no matter how many times he does that not-adorable-at-all pout and the 'but I have to wear them, Rodney, they're my _boots_ ' spiel that he's so totally _not_ buying, thank you very much. Nobody's that clueless about the fact that they're a sex-god-siren luring hapless astrophysicists to their doom, okay well, to huge quantities of heart-stopping orgasms. But that's not the point and when it comes down to it this is all John's fault, using his evil sex-vibes to subvert Rodney's mind. Just a glimpse of those boots and it's bye-bye brain and hello insta-erection and inappropriate thoughts in the gateroom… or the puddlejumper… or wherever else John and his incubus-boots-from-hell happen to be lurking. Like right now - they're in a meeting with Elizabeth for god's sake and there's John sprawling all over his chair and blatantly displaying his boots-of-sex like he knows exactly the kind of fiendish mind control that they exert over Rodney. Because he does - the cunning, ruthless, gorgeous bastard!

Focus, focus! Don't look at the boots. Just play it cool, okay _fine_ at least.

Oh, thank god - the meeting's over, Elizabeth's leaving and he can escape before he gives in to Colonel Satan and begs for it deep and hard right in the middle of the conference room.

"Rodney?" Oh, no… Rodney knows that slow drawl, all gravel over molten heat. "You okay, buddy? You seem kinda _distracted_ …."

Rodney keeps his eyes on his data pad. "No, no… everything's fine… just, um, the power consumption logs and…." You look so hot I want to hold myself open and sit on your cock…. "The, um, the usual."

"The usual?" The voice is softer, closer and Rodney's not going to look. He's not really but there's John - leaning against the table, his canted hip a finger's breadth from Rodney's hand where he's grasping his pad with white knuckles, and those long legs oh-so-casually crossed at the ankle… boots so near that Rodney's sure he can smell the leather.

Rodney moans as his brain slows and finally gives in. Every muscle goes limp as he sags in defeat - all save the aching hardness pushing hopefully against his zipper.

"So, the _usual_?" John's tone is still distilled sex on the rocks but there's an affectionate warmth entwined with an underlying note of mutual want.

Rodney smiles ruefully, his dick jumping at the heat and promise in John's eyes as he takes a long, hungry look at Rodney's lap.

John crosses one beautifully booted foot over his knee and lazily caresses the well-polished leather. "So, my quarters?" The raised eyebrow is just too damn cocky and Rodney groans deep and low in his throat as he nods helplessly.

So he has this thing, okay, this _kink_ \- what's the matter with _that_?

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney helplessly following John and his incubus-boots-from-hell...  
> 
> 
> Additonal note: The title for this fic is taken from the lyrics to 'Kinky Boots'. *g*
> 
> [Kinky Boots](http://www.sterlingtimes.org/memorable_images66.htm)  
>  (Sung by Patrick MacNee and Honor Blackman)
> 
> Everybody's going for those kinky boots, kinky boots,  
>  Kinky boots,  
>  It's a manly kind of fashion that you borrowed from the brutes,  
>  Borrowed from the brutes,  
>  Kinky boots.


End file.
